The Hearts Of Anger
by Lord Red
Summary: A sequel to "The Minds Of Love", what happens when Coco's life continues to be bad and Coco wants revenge on everyone who made her so miserable? THE LAST CHAPTER IS NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

The Hearts Of Anger

By: Lord Red

Chapter 1

It was only a few days after her last run in with Dingodile. Coco Bandicoot could not believe how bad her luck had gone. First off, she lost her love, Crunch, to a knife, and then she lost Dingodile to a new girl. How could things get any worse?

She couldn't see how.

As Coco looked on over the horizon, she thought of how much she missed her old life. Happiness, love, attention were all there. Now, there was only poverty, sadness, and neglect in her world. Sighing, Coco turned around and walked back into the forest, still thinking.

_Crash was right,_ she thought. _Crunch IS dead because of me. If only my anger hadn't gotten the better of me. But now, it's too late._

As Coco kept walking through the forest, her eyes were filling up with tears again. Only, they weren't tears of misery or joy. They were tears of pure fury! How could Coco be so irresponsible as to let Crunch meet his untimely end? And how could she let Koala Kong destroy the one brother she truly loved?

It was all too much for her to take. Coco was only twelve after all, not NEARLY old enough to take care of herself. But now, things looked like she'd have to.

_I'm a disgrace,_ Coco thought, sadly. _My brother was right. I'm a disgrace to the entire Bandicoot family. I don't deserve to live._

"That's where yous are wrong, beautiful," a voice suddenly whispered. Coco jumped up. She never thought that someone could read her thoughts. She turned and found herself face to face with Pinstripe Potoroo, a potoroo who looked like he was in one of those cheesy "Godfather" movies. He looked the part, but lacked serious meat. Coco was a bit wary at first.

"H-H-Hi, Pinstripe," she said, cautiously.

"Coco, yous look miserable," Pinstripe replied, sympathetically. "What happened to yous?"

Coco told Pinstripe the entire story, of how she and Crunch fell in love, and then how her family was taken from her, and then how Dingodile left her. When she finished, she began to cry. This made Pinstripe feel very bad.

"Wow. Yous had one lousy life," Pinstripe sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Still sobbing, Coco replied, "Yes. I need a boyfriend, and possible future husband! Would you do that?"

Pinstripe had never been asked that before! It made him feel happier than he ever had at Cortex Castle.

"Coco, yous got some serious manners," Pinstripe chortled. "I'd be honored to be your boyfriend!"

This made Coco feel happier.

"I'm glad," she said. "You see, if I did not have someone to love, I'd commit suicide."

"Thank God I ended that!" Pinstripe barked. "Now, come. TO THE POTOROO HOUSE!"

A few minutes later, Coco found herself at Pinstripe's house. It was more beautiful than she ever dreamed of. The exterior walls were covered in rare diamonds, jewels, crystals, and others. A tall tower could also be seen, and it was also covered in jewels. Coco finally spoke.

"Pinstripe, this isn't a house. It's a paradise!" Coco shrieked. Pinstripe smirked.

"I knew yous would like it," he replied. "I had Cortex make it for yous."

Coco suddenly scowled.

"You mean that you STILL work for—''

"Yes."

"And I thought you were a suitable boyfriend!" Coco snapped. "Pinstripe, it's over!" With that, Coco stormed off, leaving Pinstripe to sob on his front doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Pinstripe was on his front porch, sobbing like a baby, Coco ran back into the forest, trying to think over why she was being so mean to everyone she knew. And then it came to her.

_My stupid life!_ Coco thought. _If my god damn life hadn't been so bad, I would still be with Crunch, and I wouldn't have to lose my brother either!_ Suddenly, Coco began to feel weak and tired. She realized that she hadn't had a single thing to eat or drink since the last time she was with Crunch, which was a couple of days ago. So, Coco walked out of the forest and into the town which had been built recently. Coco then found a pub and walked in.

What a strange thing Coco witnessed! It seemed that this pub had all potoroos, smoking, drinking, and trying to charm she potoroos. Not like any of them were having much success. Coco rolled her eyes as she walked to a nearby stool and sat down. Then the waiter came in.

"I'll take a large bowl of lobster disk and a can of coke, please."

"Yes, sheila."

Coco suddenly gasped. That voice! She knew it! It was HIM!

"DINGODILE?!!?" Coco shrieked. The waiter turned and he grinned.

"Coco! I thought—''

"You idiot! Why did you lie to me?" Coco snapped. Dingodile's smile vanished.

"What do you mean, sheila?" he asked.

"You said you had a new girl, but you left me to serve these potoroos?!!?" Coco demanded. Dingodile nodded his head, sadly.

"I had to, mate. After I left you, I realized that I was the only dingo-crocodile in existence. So, I came here and the rest is history," he sighed. Coco's face turned beet red.

"So you lied to me? And made me almost die of a broke heart?"

"I was doing this to show you my love, Coco," Dingodile explained. Coco scowled.

"I can't believe this!" she hissed. "My old boyfriend! LYING!"

"Come on, Coco," Dingodile urged. "Don't make a scene!"

"You idiot!" Coco screamed. "Don't you get it? I trusted you, and you lie to me! Now my trust is broken and nothing can fix it! I HATE YOU!"

For a moment, there was only the sound of Coco's heavy breathing as she glared at Dingodile, who was now feeling very hurt.

"Do you mean that, Coco? Do you really hate me?" Dingodile finally asked, dreading the answer.

"YES!" Coco screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

"But, you were supposed to show me love forever!" Dingodile whimpered as a tear fell from his eye.

"Sorry, Dingo. But I don't like liars," Coco snapped. And she turned away from him. This did it for Dingodile. He grabbed Coco's meal and slapped it on the bar.

"Here's yer meal, sheila!" he gasped, then he ran back to the kitchen sobbing.

"Idiot," Coco fumed as she ate her dinner. "I cannot believe I ever fell for him."

"OOOOH! LOOK! A NEWCOMER DISSED OUR WAITER!" a potoroo shouted.

"LET'S SHOOT HER!" another one cried.

"Oh damn," Coco thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"GET HER!"

All the potoroos had picked up the scream and were now running at the young, she bandicoot. Coco knew her life was in danger, yet she didn't know how to escape.

What the hell was going to happen? Coco soon found out.

Koala Kong had dashed into the town for a drink in the pub that had all the potoroos drinking. When he saw that Coco was about to be shot, he totally lost his temper. He ran at the potoroos and grabbed them by their necks.

"GOD DAMN IT!" the giant koala roared. "IF YOU PUNKS EVER THINK ABOUT TOUCHING COCO AGAIN, I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL KILL YOU! GOT IT?!!?"

For a moment, no one said a word.

"ANSWER ME!" Koala Kong barked. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes," the potoroos replied, nervously. They didn't want to deal with an angry koala right at this moment.

"Now, get out of here," Koala Kong snarled. And the potoroos ran out, screaming. The giant koala then turned to Coco, smiling at her.

"You know? You're very lucky."

Coco glared at Koala Kong. "Then why don't I have a family anymore?" she snapped.

Koala Kong's smile faded.

"I'm partly to blame for that," Koala Kong sighed. "I killed your brother."

"And, I killed yer mate," a voice sniffed. Coco turned around and saw Dingodile standing before her, tears in his eyes.

"Wow. You guys are being honest," Coco muttered. "And now that I know how honest you are, I—'' Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" Dingodile asked, wagging his tail while he waited for the answer.

"And, I STILL THINK YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST SELFISH BASTARDS I EVER MET!" Coco screamed. Not taking it anymore, she ran out of the pub sobbing. Now, Koala Kong and Dingodile felt horrible.

"Ya know? The sheila is right," Dingodile grumbled to Koala Kong. "We killed her only family."

Koala Kong nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Now she hates us AND she's unhappy," he said.

For a moment, there was silence, due to the fact that the pub was now almost empty. Finally, Dingodile broke the silence.

"I hate ta see the sheila like that!" he growled. "Imagine how hard it is ta lose the ones ya love!"

"Yeah. I know," Koala Kong replied, dully. Now he was starting to feel awful inside. And to think that all this madness had started just because Crunch and Crash had met their untimely ends!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Koala Kong and Dingodile were busy fuming quietly, Coco was running through the forest, sobbing. Why, oh why did her life have to be plagued with bad luck?

_I don't know how I can survive one more god damn day!_ Coco thought. _My life really stinks!_ As she punctuated this last thought, a low growl suddenly escaped from her throat. She suddenly knew why her life had gone bad.

It was because of Cortex.

He had created Dingodile and Koala Kong, and he let them destroy her family. Now, it was clear to Coco. She knew what she had to do.

She had to get back at Cortex for this. He stepped WAY over the line this time. And now, he would not live to try again.

_You've made your final move, Cortex,_ Coco thought. _Now it's my turn._ And off she went.

Soon, she found herself at the ugly castle that was Cortex's. She stepped onto the porch only to face Cortex himself.

"You—''

Coco couldn't say another word; her anger was too great. Cortex looked up and jumped. He did not expect to see Coco so soon, and he REALLY didn't expect her to see her so mad.

"No, Coco! I can explain!" he stammered, but Coco walked toward him.

"It's too late for that!" she growled. "Your minions, Dingodile and Koala Kong have destroyed my family! Dingodile assassinated Crunch and Koala Kong killed Crash by pushing him down a cliff or something!"

For a moment, there was a buzz in the air as Cortex looked at Coco with an expression of shocked sympathy.

"KONG? HE got rid of Crash?" he gasped. "Oh no! This isn't how it was supposed to go down!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Coco snapped.

"_I _was supposed to destroy Crash!" Cortex replied, huffily. "Now that giant oaf has an edge over me!"

For a minute, there was silence again. Then Coco had an idea.

"I'll tell you what," she said. "I'll rescue your reputation for being bad IF you bring Crunch back."

Cortex was surprised, but agreed. In a few short minutes, the giant bandicoot was alive and well again. Coco squealed with delight.

"Oh, Crunch! You're back!" she said.

"THE NAME CRUNCH DOES NOT COMPLY," Crunch replied. "COCO, PREPARE TO DIE."

Coco yelped with horror. How could her own love turn on her like this? What had Cortex done?

"CRUNCH! IT'S ME! YOUR LOVE!" she screamed, but it did no good. Crunch kept saying that the name didn't comply and that Coco had to prepare to die.

"_That bitch!"_ Coco growled. "_I'm going to kill him!"_

But, Coco never got the chance, for soon Crunch was on her and getting ready to make the kill. Coco struggled with all her might, but her struggling didn't do any good and she was dead in five seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cortex stared in sheer horror at what he had done. He had turned Crunch into a monster that had destroyed Coco! And what a slaughter it was! Blood and guts flowing all over the place, and a severed head! It was too much for Cortex!

"What have I done?" he shrieked. "I brainwashed Crunch! Wait! I can take that helmet off!" And he did.

Soon, Crunch found that he could think for himself.

"Whoa. What happened?" the giant bandicoot groaned. Cortex sighed, grimly.

"As I brought you back to life, I accidentally brainwashed you, and I—'' Cortex trailed off. Crunch turned on him.

"What did you do to Coco?" he asked, dangerously. Cortex shook with fright as the giant bandicoot cracked his knuckles. Then, Cortex grew brave.

"I didn't touch her!" he snapped. "That was you! YOU killed her and now YOU'RE the only bandicoot left!"

Crunch gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He had killed Coco, the only girl that had showed love for him! He couldn't bring himself to believe it!

"I don't remember doing anything!" Crunch finally blurted out. This seemed to make Cortex even angrier.

"Then, look at that dead body and tell me what you see!" Cortex growled, impatiently. He was hoping he could get Crunch and Coco's body out of the castle so he could keep working on his evil plans.

Suspicious, Crunch walked over to the slaughter scene and then he believed what Cortex had told him. There was Coco, her dead body covered in a sea of blood. And, some finger marks on her neck made it even more obvious. (A/N: My sincerest apologies to crimson-knight87 for using a quote from a story written by him.) Now, Crunch could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks, tears of misery. How could he let himself kill his own love? His look made Cortex feel very bad.

"Crunch, I'm so sorry," the mad scientist finally sighed. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I hope you'll forgive me."

For a moment, Crunch said nothing, for his emotions had started running high and he began losing control. He turned on Cortex and gave a cry of anger.

"You MADE ME KILL HER!" he thundered, tears still running down his cheeks. "OH YOU SELFISH LITTLE TWERP! I'M GONNA—'' Crunch broke off. Cortex began sweating.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

For a minute, Crunch stayed silent. Then, he grabbed Coco's body and ran out of Cortex Castle, sobbing uncontrollably. This was too much for a giant bandicoot to take.

Cortex let out a small sigh. It really pained him to see such a giant bandicoot fall apart.

Meanwhile, Dingodile and Koala Kong were walking out of the town where the pub was, grumbling.

"I shouldn't have let Coco go by herself!" Koala Kong muttered. "She's probably bleeding!"

"Aye, mate," Dingodile replied. "And I wasn't able ta stop da sheila from getting hurt!"

"I wonder how she's doing," Koala Kong mumbled. "Wait a second! Do you hear that? It's Crunch and he's sobbing! Something must have happened!"

Anxious to know about Coco's whereabouts, Dingodile and Koala Kong rushed into the forest to meet up with Crunch. And then, the pair saw her.

Coco, in the arms of Crunch, dead and unmoving.

Dingodile was heartbroken, and Koala Kong was deeply dismayed. Walking slowly towards him, Koala Kong began to speak.

"Crunch? What happened?"

Crunch looked up and saw the giant koala and sobbed even harder.

"Oh, Kong!" Crunch moaned. "This is my fault, if you will! I was brainwashed after being brought back and I killed Coco! I KILLED MY OWN SPECIES!"

Koala Kong's dismay suddenly vanished and utter fury appeared.

"Why you—''

"Wait, Kong!" Dingodile barked, even though he too, was very angry and hot tears were pouring down his cheeks. "How could Crunch actually want ta kill his own species if he was brainwashed?"

Koala Kong stopped there. He scowled.

"You're right, Dingodile. There is no way—''

"Exactly," Dingodile replied. The dingo-crocodile turned to Crunch.

"Bandicoot, who made you kill the sheila?"

"IT WAS CORTEX!" Crunch howled.

Dingodile stared. Then, a low growl escaped from him.

"_That's torn it!_" Dingodile growled. "_That damn fool is toast!_"

Even though Crunch despised Cortex, he stopped crying long enough to speak sharply to Dingodile.

"You leave Cortex alone!" he snapped. "He told me this was a complete accident!"

"Accidentally on purpose," snorted Dingodile. "Come on, Kong! Let's go tear that guy limb from limb!"

But Koala Kong didn't move.

"You know? I bet you Crunch might be telling the truth," he sighed. "I mean, have you noticed Cortex confessing to all the evil he's done? He might be changing!"

"Come ta think about it, I 'ave," Dingodile replied, though his voice was still sad. "I guess this is where it ends."

"Unfortunately," Koala Kong replied, wiping a tear out of his eye.

So that was it. Coco was dead, and now Crunch was the only bandicoot left. However, Crunch still had friends, but that didn't stop him from sobbing all the time when he thought of Coco. And no one could blame him. That is, he and Coco were an item before fate turned cruel, and now it seemed that fate had gone from cruel to pure evil. And now fate had a name.

It was Cortex, and eventually, a funeral was planned and Pinstripe said, "Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. We will never see our beloved Coco anymore."

And so ends a tragic love story, where two bandicoots first fell in love, then got separated, then got reunited, and separated again. Read the first story to find out about the whole bandicoots falling in love affair. And now, to wrap this up, Crunch will never know love again.

It's all over.

The End


End file.
